marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Harvey Schlemerman (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Chondu the Mystic | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Bar With No Doors, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Height2 = (originally); 6'2" (composite form) | Weight = 155 lbs | Weight2 = (originally); 250 lbs (composite form) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = with whiteCategory:White Hair facial hair (formerly blackCategory:Black Hair) | UnusualFeatures = In his monstrous form, Chondu had 8 lampreys for arms, bat-wings, a horn in the middle of his forehead, a forked tongue and eagle-like feet. | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Bar owner, former professional criminal, former sideshow magician | Education = | Origin = Homo sapiens magic user | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Larry Lieber; Doug Wildey | First = Tales of Suspense #9 | HistoryText = Chondu was lecturing in the United States on the art of Yoga. While driving to his next lecture, Chondu saw a man laying in the road, he stopped, and found it was the escaped convict Joe Parker who pulled a gun and threatened to kill Chondu and steal his car. Chondu then used the power of his mind to send Joe to limbo, planning on leaving him until he had no evil left in him. It is unknown if Chondu ever did release him. Falling in with the Headmen, he foolishly allowed Arthur Nagan, the Gorilla-Man, to transplant his brain into the body of Nighthawk of the Defenders in order to infiltrate the group, but he was quickly discovered and defeated. His mind was then displaced by that of Jack Norriss and placed in the body of a baby deer by Dr Strange. After escaping from Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum, he was kidnapped by the Ludberdites, but he managed to tap into Nebulon's powers to transport him back to the Headmen's headquarters. His mind restored to his own brain, Chondu next awoke to find that Nagan had given him a monstrous hybrid body with bat wings, clawed feet, and eight lampreys for arms, plus a forked tongue and a unicorn's horn. Chondu was driven insane by his transformation but remained with the Headmen. He kidnapped a construction worker as a new host body, but was attacked and defeated by Valkyrie and taken into custody by the police. The other Headmen broke him out of jail, but he was defeated along with them by the Defenders. His head was since transplanted onto other bodies, notably a duplicate of the body of the She-Hulk, by Nagan, much to Chondu's annoyance. Quiet Room He battled Spider-Man along with a group of other villains including Angar the Screamer, Shrunken Bones, Gorilla-Man, and Ruby Thursday. Led by Doctor Bong, they planned on conquering the Multiverse by creating a “Cosmic Bong” in the world’s quietest room. Bar With No Doors At some point in time, Chondu retired from villainy and became the bartender of the Bar With No Doors, using only his disembodied head in a flying platform. It is uncertain whether he has continued his position since the Bar was made to disappear by Loki. | Powers = Chondu can cast minor magical spells such as a paralyzing ectoplasmic field, sorcerous attacks that drain the strength of enemies, the crystal rings of Caa-Fu which constrict around an opponent, and a rain that causes those who are unconscious to go temporarily mad. In his monstrous form, Chondu could fly and construct objects with his tentacle-like arms. | Abilities = | Strength = In his monstrous form, Chondu could lift about one ton. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Chondu at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Hypercognitive